tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
20 - La Troienne
La Troienne The city of La Troienne was originally established by the nomadic Troi people in a clearing of the Pilgrimage Woods. The Troi were well-known for their horsemanship, as horses played a key role in many elements of daily life. Prior to the founding of La Troienne, homes were required to be portable, as the tribe moved from place to place in search of new grazing for the herds of horses that the Troi used for everything from transportation to food, sport, and currency. However, the clearing of the Pilgrimage Woods proved to be an ideal camp site, with proximity to a fresh water river, forest coverage on most sides, and highly fertile soil. Rather than remaining on the move, many Troi families chose to settle in the area, and La Troienne was formed. History La Troienne was officially founded in the spring of year here, though dozens of families had been living there for decades by that time. The first leader of La Troienne was the tribe elder, a human woman named Selene, who was almost universally adored by the people. She introduced improved methods of farming and cultivating to her people, as well as many other innovative ideas that allowed the Troi to forego their nomadic lifestyle and remain stationary. Instead of needing to move to new land for grazing, hay was grown in massive quantities and used to supplement grass. Various varieties of grain were also grown using methods that Selene and her family introduced. Soon, people began planting the seeds of fruits and vegetables they had previously gathered, and agriculture quickly became a way of life for the former roamers. Geography La Troienne is located on flat, fertile ground, where the soil is rich with sediment from the sea, as evidenced by the lush Pilgrimage Woods that almost completely encircle the city. Economy Horses are La Troienne's most lucrative export, and within the city they are often traded instead of coin for other goods and services. Carpentry is also a popular trade, due to the easy access to the Pilgrimage Woods. Strict procedures are followed in logging to avoid upsetting the treants that guard the forest - for every tree culled, one is planted in its place. Culture The Selene Festival Named for the founder of La Troienne, the Selene Festival takes place every spring to celebrate both birth and renewal during the foaling season. It's held five sunrises after the first foal of the season has been born, with the family that owns the foal traditionally presenting the mare and foal, both decoratively adorned with flowers and ribbons. Other major festivities include feasting, dancing, and a two-mile horse race known as the Selene Cup. Introduced to the Selene Festival within the last hundred years, the Cup is a coveted trophy believed to bring good fortune to the holder, making it a competitive event every year. Notable Residents Nearctic The current leader of La Troienne, a great-great grandson of Selene and a gentlemanly sort of man in his 70s or 80s. He has thick, steel gray hair and a bushy gray beard, and wears purple robes with lots of golden ornamental jewelry. He is relatively pompous and easily influenced, but has the best interests of the city at heart and truly cares about the people of La Troienne. He relies heavily on his advisor, Bimelech, an elf who has served as advisor to the leader of La Troienne since the days of Nearctic's maternal grandfather, Hyperion. Bimelech The advisor to the town elder, his association with the royal family began when he was appointed as the royal tutor for Selene's sons Hyperion, Pharamond, and Sickle approximately 125 years ago. He is an elf of about 300 years old. Category:City